deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal sonic vs Doomsday
Intro Battle between the rivals , Doomsday the rival to Superman and metal Sonic , the rival to sonic , I’m metal and he’s rock and it’s out jobs to analyze their armor , weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle Metal sonic Rock:Metal Sonic is a robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog built by the mad scientist Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, serving as Sonic's second most recurring foe, only behind Eggman himself. Metal Sonic also appears as the main antagonist of Sonic Heroes, where he usurps control of the Eggman Empire Metal:Metal Sonic thinks of himself as the real Sonic and as such has an intense hatred for the Blue Streak and his friends. Unlike the true Sonic, Metal Sonic is also a complete megalomaniac who sees himself as the ultimate life-form and is happy to do whatever it takes to prove it, even being shown on several occasions to betray his own creator in order to achieve his goal. He is motivated to defeat Sonic, and has little or no interest in anything that does not further this goal. However, in the Sonic OVA movie, he redeemed himself towards the end. And in Sonic Heroes, he played at being a dictator, bent on world domination. Other than that, he is a cold, emotionless robot, with a stoic and remorseless nature. He appears to have no personality quirks outside of his egotism and dislike of apparently all life. However, he does possess at least one emotion, hate. In the fleetway comics, he is called Metallix, and cloned an army, and became a fully-fledged dictator. Rock: did not know robots had such feelings Metal:In base form, Metal Sonic is one of Sonic's most formidable enemies in his universe. Metal Madness was able to easily take on all the base forms, while Metal Overlord had to be defeated by the Super Forms of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Rock: metal sonic can copy abilities once he sees them in a fight , can move at the speed of light and can block in coming attacks Metal: he does have his flaws , metal sonic is often very cocky and not very smart and rarely thinks out attacks Rock: metal sonic does have unlimited stamina , possibly even better than sonic Metal: over all metal sonic is a force to be wrecking with and should not Be underestimated Doomsday Rock: Doomsday was created artificially on Krypton, many years ago. Metal: His creater made him because.... he wanted him to take over Krypton. Yep. Rock: He did so by.... MURDERING BABIES? Metal: Doomsday isn't the real monster anymore AFTER ALL. Rock: Eventually the being finally evolved without technology. He was known as...... Metal: Doomsday! Rock: Doomsday actually became so powerful he killed everybody on Krypton, and he even killed his own creater, who was named Bertron by the way. Metal: Glad I didn't order a Doomsday at the store. Rock: Doomsday soon found himself on earh and was one of the most powerful villains. Metal: Alright, now Doomsday killed Superman, obviously. Rock: Yes, we get it. Now let's talk about DIFFIRENT feats... Metal: Doomsday once defeated the Justice League with one of his hands.... BEHIND HIS BACK. Rock: Obviously, I think you know Doomsday has superhuman strength. For a large beast, he's quite fast.Just like many other villains, Doomsday also can regenerate. Metal: Sterotypical villain is steryotypical. Anyways, he can absorb his opponents abilities, which allows him to fly, teleport, and more. Although he will not have any abilities he absorbed already, he can only absorb Metal Sonics abilities. Rock: Doomsday isn't really the strongest, though. He is pretty darn dumb and is dumber then a rock compared to Metal sonic, and while he DID kill Superman, he killed himself. Metal: His name should be enough to keep you away, obviously. prefight Rock: all right , it’s time to end this debate once and for all Metal: it’s time for a death battle!!! fight Doomsday is stomping on a human he just killed Doomsday:grrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhh Metal sonic walks up to doomsday Metal sonic: must destroy Metal sonic punches doomsday Doomsday punches metal sonic into a building and then slams him into the ground and keeps beating on him Doomsday breathes fire on metal sonic Metal sonic survives the attack easily Metal sonic: you should know , I’m resistant to fire Metal sonic fires chaos spears at doomsday Doomsday:grahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Doomsday walks through the attack Doomsday then uses his fire breath Metal sonic uses his copycat and copies the attack Metal sonic: dumb choice Metal sonic then breathes fire at doomsday Doomsday jumps and then tries to stomp on metal Sonics head Metal sonic dodges the attack Metal sonic then uses his maximum overdrive Attack Doomsday:grahhhhhhhhhhh The attack explodes Doomsday survives in the rubble Metal sonic: what how can this be possible!!! Doomsday rushes out the rubble and breathes fire at metal sonic Metal sonic: that attack won’t... The intestinty of the heat almost Burns metal sonic to the ground Metal sonic: what but how , how did the heat intensify, that attack was nothing a few minutes ago Doomsday uses his ultrasonic attack and beats the crap out of metal sonic Metal sonic: no but how Doomsday:grahhhhhaaaaaa Doomsday then slams metal sonic into 10 buildings Metal Sonics arm falls off Metal sonic: you can’t defeat me , I’m dr Eggman’s most perfect creation Doomsday the next punches metal sonic 10 times in the cheast Metal sonic: tries to punch doomsday Doomsday: laughing loudly Doomsday uses his energy projection Metal sonic uses his copycat and copies the ability metal sonic fires the attack back at doomsday The two attacks collide and metal Sonics attack wins , the blast fires at doomsday and destroys him and his entire body Metal sonic: it’s over Nothing but a tiny part of his body is left Suddenly that part starts to move Doomsday regenerates his entire body back Metal sonic: what no , impossible!!!! Doomsday rushes at metal sonic Metal sonic: chaos control!! Metal sonic freezes time Metal sonic sets up 10 chaos spears and bat guards and protects himself with his ring spark field All of the attacks hit doomsday at once but barley faze him Metal sonic:???? Metal sonic uses his spin dash Doomsday grabs metal sonic and tears his leg off Metal sonic: what , no no no!!! This is a nightmare Doomsday tries to stomp on metal sonic Metal sonic breathes fire at doomsday Doomsday stomps all over metal sonic Metal sonic:ow ow ow!!! Metal Sonics uses his black shield Doomsday tries to stomp through but cannot Metal sonic : dammit I have to find a way to outlast him Metal sonic uses his ESP Doomsday is immune to the attack Doomsday laughs Metal sonic: how isn’t he effected by this attack , it’s impossible Doomsday laughs one last time and walks away Metal sonic: this isn’t over Metal sonic uses his knuckle slam Causing lighting to get all over the place Doomsday gets angry Metal sonic: oh no Doomsday rushes at metal sonic and stomps on him Doomsday then rips off his last leg and then grabs what’s left of his body in the air Metal sonic: is that all you got , you dumb animal!!!! Doomsday rips metal Sonics head off ,ending his life Doomsday then tries to eat metal sonics torso but then Spits it out Doomsday:ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doomsday walks away KO!!!! results Metal: wow that was brutal for metal sonic Rock: while metal sonic may have been slightly smarter and faster , doomsday is immortal , has restitance to psychic powers , can regenerate, has unlimited stamina and is more durable Metal: all doomsday would have to do is outlast metal Sonics And attack him , remember doomsday was shown to take solar system level attacks from the likes of Darkseid, which is far above anything metal sonic has ever survived Rock: metal sonic could have copied doomsday’s abilities but since doomsday has such high durability it would not effect him and even if it did , he would just come back more angry And more powerful Metal: I guess metal sonic is now rusted Rock: the winner is doomsday Doomsday advantages and disadvantages Advantages More durable Can regenerate Immune to psychic power Immortal Unlimited stamina Higher destructive capabilities Disadvantages Dumber Slower Cannot copy abilities Metal sonic advantages Smarter (not by much) Faster Can copy abilities Unlimited stamina Disadvantages Lower destructive capabilities Not immortal Cannot regenerate Less durable Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs DC' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude)